Behind the Scenes
by Oreocooky
Summary: Alright people. This is a series of one shots  or otherwise  coinciding with my story "Cosplay". It's the chapters from Cosplay told from a different perspective. I explain it better inside. Enjoy!
1. Hikaru & Kaoru ch 2

Summary: Alright. Behind the Scenes is going to work like this: the first chapter is the example chapter. I'm typing chapters told from other characters POV following the story Cosplay, and I will take requests, though I might not necessarily type up all of them. Rules are:

1) It has to be a character at least mentioned in the chapter

2) It has to be of one of the chapters, not a random story

3) understand I might not take every request. It depends on whether or not there's a good story to be typed.

If you have a request, send it to me in a review of this story or as a Private Message, both work for me! Did I explain this well enough? Please, ask questions if you don't understand what I'm trying to explain. Thank you!

Alright, here's your example. It's chapter 2, told from Hikaru and Kaoru's perspectives!

* * *

><p>Kaoru sat staring at his phone, able to feel his brothers bare chest against his back. The phone kept ringing and getting an answering machine. "Mr. Ootori must really be mad at us…" His brothers voice in his ear made Kaoru smile a little.<p>

"We did yell at him, Hika."

"Yeah… I know." Hikaru was smiling.

"Hm… maybe we should try again-" There was an answer.

"_Hello?"_ The twins looked at each other, shocked that Mr. Ootori had picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Mr. Ootori!"

"_Can I help you, boys…"_ He didn't sound the happiest.

"Can we speak to Kyoya-sempai now?"

"_No…"_

"Why not?"

"_First off, you're calling at 2:30 in the morning. Shouldn't you two be asleep?…" _He paused a moment. _"Secondly, you're a bad influence for my son. He needs to be brought up properly."_ The twins looked at each other again.

"We're not a bad influence! " Mr. Ootori was silent.

"Well… can we at least know when he's coming back to school? Or can we go over to talk to him in front of you?" Kaoru began.

"_He wont be going back. If you must know, I'm sending him away. He will be attending a private boarding school-"_

"Which one?"

"_I'm sorry, boys, but I wont be disclosing that information to you. I don't need you ruining his small opportunity at being successful in life."_

"But Mr. Ootori! Kyoya can already-"

"_I'm going back to bed, boys. I expect you to not call this number again. Good night."_

"Wait! When does he leave?"

"_Not for a month. Good night." _He hung up. The twins glanced at each other, then Kaoru began dialing Tamaki's number.

"H-hello?…"

"Tamaki! We found out what's happening to Kyoya!"

"Mommy? What's happening to mommy?"

"His dad is sending him to a private boarding school!"

"Which one?"

"We don't know!" They shouted.

"Mr. Ootori wouldn't tell us." Kaoru stated.

"Oh… we should tell the others…" Tamaki sounded a little less enthusiastic.

"Alright." Hikaru said.

"Give me a second to call them." Kaoru said. He began dialing, feeling his brothers arms snake around his stomach. Hikaru rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder, keeping his face next to Kaoru's.

Kaoru dialed Honey-sempai's number first, and when they picked up he told Honey and Mori what they had learned. Then, he dialed Haruhi's number.

"No! Don't wake Haruhi up!"

"Hello?" Haruhi answered.

"Haruhi! We found out what happened to Kyoya!" The twins shouted.

"It couldn't have waited-"

"No! We've got the others on the line too."

"All at once? How-"

"Ever heard of 4 way chat? The four phones in the conversation are ours, yours, Tamaki's, and Honey & Takashi's."

"Hi!" Honey shouted.

"Hello!" Mori greeted her as well.

"Haruhi! I told you bone heads not to wake her up! Are you alright, Haruhi? I'm sorry they woke you up! I told them not to! It's okay, daddy will make it all better!"

"Shut up, we'll kick you out of the conversation." The twins whispered violently.

"Guys, you're all speaking at once. Stop it." Everyone got quiet. "Alright, where's Kyoya-sempai?"

The line remained silent, waiting on a twin response. The twins adjusted themselves so that Kaoru was leaning back on his twins bare chest and Hikaru's arms were around him. Honey could be heard yawning through the phone.

"We got through to his dad," Hikaru began once he was comfortable.

"He wasn't happy, but he finally picked up on us again." Kaoru continued, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth.

"We asked if we could come over to talk to Kyoya"

"And he scolded us for calling at 2:30 in the morning." Hikaru smiled, remembering the not long ago conversation.

"So we're not the only ones getting calls?"

"That's beside the point!" The twins both spoke at once.

"He scolded us," Kaoru continued, eyes still closed.

"And then he said Kyoya wasn't permitted to see any of his old friends."

"He said we were bad influences for his son."

"In order to have any chance of doing anything remotely important in life,"

"Kyoya would need to be separated from us and go to a better school than Ouran Academy."

"He's transferring schools?" Everyone except the twins yelled/whispered this through the phone almost simultaneously.

"He's going to a boarding school and he's going to be cut off from all of us! Mr. Ootori sounded set on it." Kaoru continued.

Everyone was silent for a bit, but Haruhi spoke to break the silence. "You don't know what school?"

"He wouldn't tell us."

"When does he leave?"

"Not for another month."

"So we have time to save mommy?" Tamaki practically shouted. Everyone shushed him through the phone and he became silent again.

"We have to act, though." The twins stated. Kaoru was trying to think of a plan and Hikaru was focusing on keeping himself awake. The warmth his brother was sharing with him was soporific.

"Men! -and woman-, this is operation 'save - Kyoya - and - keep - him - from - going - to - boarding - school - so - that - his - dad - doesn't - ruin - his - life - and - so - the - host - club - doesn't - die'! Twins, we're going to need a very large net." Tamaki was quieter this time, but his voice had a natural loud tendency when he was excited.

"Um… boss?" the twins began.

"Honey, I'm going to need you and Takashi to come with me on the run!"

"Boss." The twins tried again.

"Haruhi, I need you to have an escape vehicle-"

"Boss! We can't kidnap him!" Tamaki sat in silence for a while, before sighing.

"Alright. Any other ideas?" Haruhi spoke and the twins sat, trying to think. Kaoru rolled his head back to glance at his brother, but Hikaru shrugged.

"No. To tell you guys the truth," Tamaki began, "I never really thought of the plans for the host club. The better ones were mommy's…" Nobody said anything. No one was surprised. "Guys?"

"He is the shadow king…" Haruhi stated blatantly, not meaning any offence.

"You think he's a better king than me?" Kaoru smirked, imagining how Tamaki would be over-reacting to the simple statement.

"Boss? Boss…" The twins started.

"He must have gone into his depression zone." Mori stated.

"Am I really that bad?…"

"This isn't helping, guys! We need an idea. What about you, Honey?" Haruhi was trying to get them to think, and Kaoru couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't offering any ideas.

"He fell asleep." Takashi said simply.

"Oh." The twins sighed.

"Have you tried calling, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, trying to get her to do more than just sit on the sidelines.

"No. I don't know his phone number."

"We can give it to you!" Kaoru continued.

"I'd rather not just call his house out of the blue."

"I can go over to his house." Tamaki's back.

"That might be useful…" Haruhi said.

"One problem," Kaoru began.

"Mr. Ootori doesn't seem to like you very much." Hikaru finished for his brother, gently allowing his hand to slide down his brother stomach. Kaoru took one hand off the phone and grabbed his brothers hand, stopping him.

There was whimpering from Tamaki's end.

"And Takashi and Honey have no reason to go visit, Mr. Ootori hates all of us…" Hikaru spoke again.

"But you could go, Haruhi!" Kaoru stated, again trying to pull Haruhi into it.

"I can't show up out of the blue! I don't have a reason to!"

"Sure you do! You're the honors student! Tell Mr. Ootori you need a little tutoring, I'm sure he'll-" Hikaru tried helping his brother, recognizing what his brother was doing. They were really good at the twin-telepathy thing.

"I don't need tutoring!"

"C'mon, Haruhi! It's for the betterment of the club!"

"Please!" Kaoru finished, again. Tamaki had fallen silent.

"I don't think Tamaki likes the idea; me being at Kyoya's house by myself." Haruhi was trying to resist.

"Tamaki's 'fatherly opinion' doesn't matter right now!" Kaoru sat up, looking at the phone.

"This is practically life or death!" Hikaru and Kaoru kept spitting out different arguments, realizing that no one else could tell (not that they could before) which twin was speaking.

"Guys, I can't. I-"

"I'll cut your debt in half." Tamaki spoke again and the twins fell silent. Kaoru looked at Hikaru, silently asking if Tamaki was really helping them. Hikaru gave an unsure nod, also slightly confused.

"Tamaki, I-"

"I said I'd do it. We need mommy back, Haruhi." There was silence from the other ends of the line.

"Guys, can we talk about this tomorrow after school?" Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, agreeing with Haruhi. Tamaki and Mori also agreed and they all hung up.

Kaoru tilted his head back, glancing at Hikaru. "You think we actually pulled it off?" Hikaru shrugged.

"We'll find out tomorrow." He leaned forward, planting his lips on Kaoru's. Kaoru closed his eyes, opening his mouth and allowing Hikaru entrance. A slight moan escaped his chest.

Kaoru reached his arms up, laying them on Hikaru's back. His head was upside down compared to Hikaru's, but neither of them minded. Kaoru pushed his tongue into Hikaru's mouth, exploring every region of it until he could tell his brother was tired. He pulled away, opening his eyes slightly.

"Good night, Hika." He smiled as his brother opened his eyes.

"Already?…"

"It's 3 in the morning and we have school tomorrow…" Hikaru sighed, pulling his brother down into bed.

"Fine." He buried his face in Kaoru's chest, falling asleep before Kaoru. Karou just smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother and tangling one hand into Hikaru's hair before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Alright. Rate and Review, send in requests, give me a personalized review or two! Those are always wonderful! I look forward to hopefully getting some requests. If not, I already have a few chapter ideas, I just need time to type them. I'll try and publish 1 or 2 a week, depending on requests. If I don't get any requests, the next chapter will be posted when I have it typed.<p> 


	2. Hikaru & Kaoru ch 6

A/N: Alright. Now that chapter 6 of Cosplay is posted, I can post chapter 2 in this story. I haven't received any requests on specific chapters to post here yet, so I don't have any other ones to post any time soon. I'll try and find time to type the rest.

* * *

><p><em>Ring.<em> Kaoru rolled over in bed. _Ring._ "Mhm…" _Ring._ "Hikaru… answer your phone." _Ring._ Kaoru nudged his still sleeping brother, who grunted in return. _Ring_. "Hikaaaaaa…" Hikaru grumbled something about being woken up so early in the morning as he rolled over, picking up his phone.

"Hello?" Hikaru felt his brother wrap his arms around him, pulling Hika back down.

"Guys?" It was Haruhi.

"What's up, Haruhi?" They both said it at the same time, but Kaoru was still holding onto his brothers naked torso. All 3 of them sounded tired on the phone.

"Kyoya-sempai just called me." She began.

"This early?" Hikaru continued.

"That's so unlike him." Kaoru finished.

"I know. He invited me to dinner tomorrow night and I'm a little lost as to how to go about getting ready. I know it doesn't matter, but you rich people are finicky. I mean, I have no idea what to wear. If I need to make a good impression on his dad, should I dress up? Not that I care, but we need to do this for sempai." Haruhi continued rambling as Kaoru simply smirked at his brother.

"Haruhi."

"Yeah?…"

"You're tired." Hikaru continued.

"First thing you should do is get some sleep."

"We'll handle the rest!" The boys heard her yawn on the other end of the phone and they heard the bed rustle a little.

"Alright. Thanks Hikaru." The twins glanced at each other, taken aback by the fact that she named the right twin. "Goodnight, guys." She hung up and Hikaru set his phone down, sighing.

"Hika…" Kaoru looked at his older twin. Something had changed in his composure.

"It was a lucky guess." Hikaru was the one who seemed to believe no one would ever be able to tell them apart.

"Maybe. She might just know which one-"

"I don't think so." He put his back to Kaoru, who sighed, wrapping his arms around his naked twin again.

"Hika…""Good night, Kaoru." Shut down cold. Kaoru sighed.

"Good night, Hikaru." Kaoru snuggled closer to his older brother, allowing himself to drift into sleep, enjoying the warmth shared between the two.

The two of them woke up the next morning and got ready like usual. But, they woke up slightly earlier and got ready a little quieter than usual. They were both thinking along the same lines already for helping Haruhi get ready for her 'date'. So once the two of them were ready for the day, they went over to her apartment, knocking on the door rapidly. Her dad answered and let them in. "Can we speak to Haruhi?"

"Sure!" He turned and went to a door, knocking. "Haruhi? There's a couple of boys here to see you."

"Alright… I'll be out in a second." The twins smirked.

"She sleeps in a good bit, doesn't she?"

"Usually she gets up decently early to shop and clean for me! But, she must have been up late last night." The twins smirked at each other, knowing exactly what happened.

So Haruhi came out and the twins took her to their mansion (If you want more detail, you should have already read chapter 6 of Cosplay). Once they got her to agree to try on dresses, they closed her into the costume room. Hikaru smirked. "What do you think she'll try on, Kaoru?"

"I don't know, Hika. There's a lot in there." Hikaru nodded, going over and sitting in a chair they had in the middle of the room.

"Hopefully she'll try on a lot." Kaoru smirked at Hikaru's comment. Hikaru motioned for Kaoru to come over and Kaoru did, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Sit with me."

"There's only one chair, Hika." Kaoru was laughing a little.

"Sit with me!"

"I can't!" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm, pulling his brother onto his lap and hugging him.

"I said sit with me." Hikaru nuzzled his nose into Kaoru's neck before hearing the movement of the costume room doorknob. Hikaru sat back, appearing normal as Haruhi came out and showed the first dress. It was pink.

"Walk forward." Kaoru began. "Stop."

"Turn." Hikaru said.

"Spin." Kaoru continued. They both contemplated a little. "It's not exactly… _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruhi looked at Kaoru.

"Nothing offensive," Hikaru began.

"the dress just doesn't compliment you." Kaoru finished, slightly defending himself. Haruhi sighed, turning to go back into the room.

"Put on a dress that hides how flat-chested you are!" Hikaru called after her. She closed the door, disappearing again. Hikaru smirked before laughing a little.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"I just think it would have been a little awkward"

"if Haruhi walked in on you nuzzling my neck?" Kaoru finished, chuckling a little. "You're a little self-conscious, Hika." Kaoru laughed on the outside, but he wasn't on the inside. Hika being self-conscious only meant he cared about what Haruhi thought of him. That meant a part of him, no matter how small, liked Haruhi. Call it jealousy, but Kaoru wasn't ready to lose his loving brother yet.

"Shut up!" Hikaru put his face back in Kaoru's neck, kissing at first and nibbling later. Kaoru chuckled again, pulling away slightly.

"Stop it, Hika!"

"Shh…" He was laughing too. "Haruhi will hear you. She's right on the other side of the door!" He was whispering in an excited manner and still chuckling. His lips on Kaoru neck were tickling his brother.

"I said _stop it!_" Kaoru was quieter now, still laughing. Then, they heard a thump in the changing room.

"You okay?" They both shouted.

"Yeah, fine!" Haruhi called back. Then, she walked out in a nice black dress. Kaoru smiled and Hikaru frowned as they both gave her commands again.

"It's…" Kaoru started.

"Black's not your color." Hikaru interjected. "Try something lighter."

"Well… she's going to a formal dinner," Kaoru continued. "at the Ootori estate, with Mr. Ootori sitting at the table himself."

"So? She could wear something lighter…"

"Maybe not black, but something like a deep blue. Calm and simple. It'll show she can be elegant when the occasion calls."

"Hm… I suppose." Hikaru shrugged. "Deep blue would look nice on you, Haruhi."

Kaoru gave a small nod, but Haruhi didn't see. She'd already turned and gone back in. "You think she'd look good in dark blue?" Hikaru's face flushed a slight crimson as he looked away from Kaoru.

"Well, yeah. It's a nice color. What of it?" He wouldn't look at Kaoru, and Kaoru felt his stomach tie a little.

"Nothing, Hika. You know," Kaoru tried making the situation lighter. "you should wear dark blue sometime!" He smirked. "I think you'd look good in a dress!" His face grew a deeper red, which was a good sign.

"In your dreams!"

"You know, it might be now!" He blushed deeper yet and Kaoru giggled a little. "You know, Hika… red's a good color on you. Maybe you should wear red." Kaoru leaned his face down to Hikaru's, keeping it inches away from his face. The blush disappeared from Hikaru's face.

"Fine. Then you need to wear dark blue for me sometime! A _dress_, preferably!" Hikaru smiled, moving closer but still keeping his face a little away from Kaoru's. He was going to play Kaoru's little game with him.

"Hm… what _kind_ of dress would you like me to wear, Hika?"

"Any dark blue dress will do. I'd like it to be short and strapless, though." He had an evil smile on as he half closed his eyes, looking directly at Kaoru's lips. Then he blinked. "Haruhi? What's taking you so long?" There were times when Kaoru really hated having guests over. Not that he hated Haruhi, but Hikaru couldn't stay focused.

Kaoru stood up off of Hikaru as Haruhi's answer came from inside the costume room. "I'm coming. Just give me a minute!" Hikaru stood up as well, walking into the room a little. When Haruhi came out wearing a dark blue dress and a white shall, both the boys stood and gasped.

"You look…"

"gorgeous." Hikaru finished. Kaoru nodded in agreement as Haruhi blushed.

"You… really think so?" They both nodded, Kaoru moving around Haruhi and going into the costume room behind her. Hikaru stopped staring, casting his eyes to the ground beside him and away from Haruhi.

"I'm sure Kyoya-sempai and Mr. Ootori will approve." Kaoru reappeared from behind Haruhi and tapped on her shoulders.

"Sorry for interrupting, but you should put these on." Kaoru smiled as Haruhi took the black stockings and matching shoes and went to put them on.

"She really does look gorgeous." Kaoru stated simply, testing his brother.

"Yeah… I know." He didn't carry the statement further than that, and Kaoru sighed. Haruhi came back out and the two of them helped her get her makeup ready. Well, it was mostly Kaoru. Hikaru remained silent and the two of them both jumped, though Haruhi didn't notice, when they heard the familiar sound of the downstairs door opening and closing. Their mom was home.

"Boys?" Their mom shouted.

"Be right down, mom!" They shouted, offering their hands to help Haruhi stand up. She accepted and they brought her downstairs. "Mom, this is Haruhi."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you. I'm only here for a minute, boys, and then I have to run again." They both gave a small nod, already having expected that answer. "She looks nice in that dress. Hikaru," Mrs. Hitachiin looked at Kaoru. "would you get me a cup of tea really quick?"

"I'm Kaoru, mom."

"I'm Hikaru." They indicated, unsurprised by the slip up. She looked at the two of them.

"Whichever one I'm talking to, I've had a long day and I've got to go soon. Would one of you just get me a cup of tea?" They both nodded and left, being uncharacteristically quiet.

When they got to the kitchen, Hikaru sat down. Kaoru sighed, starting to make the tea. They were silent for a little, but Kaoru couldn't handle his brothers silence as well as Hikaru could. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine." Kaoru walked over to his brother, leaving the water to boil.

"It doesn't mean anything, Hika."

"I know…" He was staring at his folded hands on his lap, being strong but Kaoru could see he wanted to cry. Kaoru knew what he was feeling. Not even their mom could tell them apart. They were just one person to the world and the world was one careless being to them. Kaoru took Hikaru's hands, unfolding them and holding each of them in one of his. "You know, I think Haruhi can-" Hikaru shook his head slightly. "It's a possibility."

"I don't think so." Kaoru bent over, placing a gentle kiss on his brothers cheek.

"Well, _I _know you're Hikaru, and I love you." He felt his brother relax slightly and smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Kaoru. I love you too." Hikaru looked up at his brother and then over at the stove. "Your water's boiling." Kaoru gave a small nod, standing and going to make the tea. Hikaru went over as well, getting a cup and helping Kaoru.

The twins made two cups; one for Haruhi and one for their mom. They brought the tea out and handed a cup to their mother. "Thank you, boys." She took a sip, stepping back to the door. "Have fun! I'll be back in about a week."

"Bye, mom." They chimed together.

"That's terrible." The twins looked at Haruhi, slightly confused. "She can't tell you two apart." Hikaru became extremely quiet, leaning on a wall now.

"She's never been able to. No one has." Kaoru shrugged, offering Haruhi a cup of tea. She shook her head slightly and he set it down on the table. "We should get you to sempai's house."

"I'm sorry, guys. That must be tough." Kaoru looked up at her again, but Hikaru didn't move.

Kaoru glanced at him, and then at Haruhi. "We'll give you a ride to Kyoya's estate. We've got a limo out front." She gave a small nod as Kaoru walked to the front door, slipping his shoes on and opening the door for her. Haruhi put her shoes on and looked at Hikaru, who hadn't moved.

"Well?" He glanced up. "Are you coming to drop me off?" Haruhi had no intention of leaving him here alone. He gave me a small nod, standing and coming to the door. He put his shoes on and they all went out to the limo. Haruhi slid in last so she'd be near the door when they got to the Ootori estate.

The ride was mostly silent, but it wasn't terribly long either. The twins lived much closer to Kyoya than Haruhi did.

When Haruhi got out, the chauffeur closed the door and took his seat in front again. Hikaru remained gazing out the window as Haruhi walked up to the door. Kaoru took his brothers hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You can take us home, driver."

"Do you suppose…" Hikaru let his words trail off as Kaoru looked at him.

"Do I suppose what?" Kaoru prompted.

"That…" Hikaru glanced at his brother. "Haruhi might fall in love with Kyoya?…" Kaoru swallowed hard, staring at his brother.

"I don't know. It's all circumstantial." Neither twin had noticed they were already halfway to their house. "I think whatever happens will happen, regardless of what we think or do…" Hikaru gave a small nod, looking back out the window. Kaoru moved closer to his brother, hugging his arm and cuddling up next to him. They were almost back when Hikaru broke the silence.

"He doesn't deserve her."

"Huh?" Kaoru hadn't been expecting his brother to speak.

"All Kyoya does is worry about working. Haruhi doesn't need that. He wont give her the attention she deserves."

"Hikaru…"

"He can't give her what she deserves from life."

"Hika…" Kaoru leaned forward, kissing his brothers cheek. "If it's not meant to be, it wont happen. They're just pretending, you shouldn't-"

"You know how tempting pretending can be…" Kaoru sighed, giving a small nod. Kaoru and Hikaru had originally pretended to be romantically involved for the host club, but it grew on them. Kaoru squeezed his brothers arm reassuringly.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Hikaru." Hikaru sighed, turning and kissing his brothers forehead.

"You're very optimistic."

"It couldn't hurt to give it a try, Hika." Kaoru placed his head on his brothers shoulder, not realizing they were back until the chauffeur opened the door for them.

"Thanks, James." They both spoke, getting out of the limo and heading into the mansion, hand in hand. When they got to their room, the door closed behind them. Hikaru sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his brother down onto his lap and giving him a quick kiss.

Kaoru smiled, thankful that his brother still loved him. He wasn't quite ready to let go yet, though he knew it was inevitable.

"Mhm… Thank you, Hika."

"For what?" Hikaru had begun kissing Kaoru's neck and speaking tickled Kaoru.

"Just… hm… nothing, Hika." Kaoru closed his eyes, lifting his head and allowing his brother to continue as the night passed on for them.

* * *

><p>AN: Please, please, please, _please_! Send me reviews and requests for which chapters of Cosplay I should type from a different point of view! Thanks!


End file.
